Avenging a fallen son
by ItalianGod22
Summary: When Jerry looses his son to the new Mafia like gang that is rising to fame... All he wants is revenge. Will he achieve his goals or fall victim to the menace that is growing in Los Santos


**The Dreaded letter,**

When a man named Jerry Palazzo losses his son… He will try to get revenge. Here is his story in Los Santos, One man and some help.

_To Whom May Concern,_

_We regret to inform you that your son was killed at the pier at 10:45 Am. Cause of death is unknown right now but the autopsy will tell how your son was killed… But the external investigation at the crime scene showed a bullet wound to the face and chest by 9mm bullets that we suspected came from a Tommy Gun…But anyways sorry for your loss and we hope to bring the culprit to justice._

_Condolences,_

_L.S.P.D Sgt. Bill Tucker,_

My son, my flesh and blood…. Dead like a rat. His body left there at the pier like nobody cared. I was shocked to see that letter stamped with the official stamp of the L.S.P.D and when I opened it and started to read it… I realize it was true. My son was dead…

With my Whiskey in hand I tried to wash my sorrows away but it did not work. Just ask my wife who died of liver failure when she tried to wash her life away with the same kind of Whiskey that I hold in my hand as I sit on my couch watching the news… This murder was all over the news like it was famous… But it was better than seeing that crap show.. What was it called again? _Fame Or Shame_?

But when I was trying to drink my sorrows away… I was thinking about suicide. My wife was dead and now my only son is dead… These are tough times that I live in. You would not know because you all live good lives in your houses playing games… Just killing each other and respawning but in real life you die and you stay dead, rotting in the ground or turned into ash in a jar. But what's to live for anyway but then my thoughts turned from suicide to anger.

"I will kill them all." And "Someday I will kill you all and hang your heads on a pike." Were some thoughts that I got while clenching my pistol in hand.. My finger on the trigger I decided to fire a few shots in anger but quickly stopped myself knowing I would get arrested and my this revenge talk would be for nothing. I sat down on my couch and flipped through the channels for a while when I got a text from my good buddy… We haven't talked in a while but me and him were still good friends.

_(1:00 Pm) Bobby D.: Whats up man? I saw what happened on the news and I am here to give my condolences. _

_(1:00 Pm) Jerry P.: Yeh i want to kill those sons a bitches right now!_

_(1:01 Pm) Bobby D.: Dude I just hope its not that new gang that is rising to fame._

_(1:01 Pm) Jerry P.: ?_

_(1:04 Pm) Bobby D.: Yeh! Did you hear dude… The Crips and the Bloods made peace. They adopted the Mafia style of "Whacking" people… Their ways also._

_(1:06 Pm) Jerry P.: What the fuck? Why would they just lay their guns down for each other… Their leaders must be in some sort of gay relationship LOL._

After that message that I sent out to him I got up with my phone and went outside to my backyardand sat on my lawn chair next to the pool. I love this house with a passion… It has a good look at the city and its beautiful buildings but all of that is shattered by the gangs and mugging that happens here. I relax here for a few just looking on at the city as a stunt plane flies across the skyline. It was one of those new Mallards that everybody talks about… But i don't really care to listen anyways.

Then to break my peaceful relaxation was my phone going off with a text from Bobby.

_(1:12 Pm) Bobby D.: LOL man but seriously… If your son is dead they might come for you next._

_(1:12 Pm) Jerry P.: Well they will expect a fight from me because I am going to stick to my guns._

I put the phone in my pocket and walked inside my house and back on the couch more relaxedbut the news was still on so that put me in a pissed off mood.

"Now next on the news… A bunch of lazy people block a highway for hours protesting about a few hours." The news reporter said as it shows a shot of a bunch of people chained together stopping the highway and people are screaming from their cars calling them "idiots" and other derogatory words.

I laugh to myself and think "What the fuck is wrong with people?" But my train of thought was interrupted when I heard a knock at my door. My eyes grew wide thinking it was that gang. I grabbed my pistol and slowly walked to the door and using the peephole at the door I saw a familiar face.

It was Bobby standing at about five foot ten. He was normal build but a little pudgy in the mid section. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with black and white tennis shoes. He had blond hair with blue eyes just like mine.

I smiled and opened the door greeting him and letting him in. Bobby looked around the place with a smile. "Well Jerry, Keeping the house a mess like usual I see?" He asks holding up a empty Whiskey bottle that laid on the floor for a while and throwing it out in the trash bin next to the kitchen.

"Plus Jerry you going to kill in that attire?" Bobby asks… He was right I was in my underwear and a blue bath robe. I look back at him and rolled my eyes and went to my room.

My room was like any normal room with a large dresser and a king sized bed… But the bed was messed up by me tossing and turning at night from my bad dreams. The dresser did not look as better but it was still intact with a mirror inside so I can see myself and the outfit of my choice. I opened the left side of my dresser to reveal the mirror and as I looked into the reflection I saw myself..

Yep just me. My Forty three year old self with my dirty blond hair.. Normal build and tall. I flexed in the mirror a few times then snapped back to reality and then averted my gaze to my outfits that were in the dresser. With the right door closed he could only see one outfit that suited him the most and that one outfit was a grey suit and tie with a grey fedora to top it off.

I smiled and put them on.

"Looking snazzy." I said under my breath and then put on my fedora. I did a little dance.. Come on you gotta have fun sometime. But anyways after I did my ridiculous dance I opened the right side and saw my pistol and shotgun. I smiled at my both prized possessions with pride but that was interrupted by shouts and gunshots outside.

"YO JERRY WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE." A voice shouts followed by a few gunshots.

Bobby ran into my room and whispered "That's them… You better make a run for it. Ten plus foot mobiles." Bobby was kinda a military expert but not with guns. The man could only shoot a Combat Pistol.

Then out of the blue I heard a large crash. When I looked outside my door lying on the floor with two black men wearing purple outfits stormed in holding shotguns they searched the whole entire house as I watched..

I saw them coming closer and closer to my room and I threw Bobby my pistol and whispered "Get the door… We might have a fight on our hands." He nodded and caught the pistol and aimed it at the door. I had my shotgun in my hands pointed to the door ready to blow anybody away if they entered.

As we both got in our positions the two men wearing purple busted in with shotguns in hand aiming at my friend who was in front of the door. But I fired the first shot….

**Ok.. Sorry FNAF fans i have not been posting as much as I promised and i am deeply sorry… Shit has been happening IRL and I could not get any fresh ideas in my mind but rest assured Dust's adventures will be continued,**

**Plus If you guys like I will continue this too…**

**If you dont like it please be honest to me i am a open guy and will take suggestions. Anyways see you guys in the next chapter...**


End file.
